Dark Intel
by Acid Fish
Summary: Years after most of the previous villains imprisonment, the new villains must come up with a way to finally destroy the girls, but the master mind of darkness has a plan of his own, who is trully under whose power, what will happen to the girls. Rated T for blood, and other things.
1. Chapter 1: Lockdown

The guard standing duty looked up from his seat, glaring at the person behind his hidden helmet he asked," May I help you?" He was clearly not happy with the sudden arrival, the being said quickly," I am on a visit to Prisoner 666." The guards anger suddenly died down, he asked," I'm sorry did you really just say Prisoner 666, surely 606?"

The man merely shook his head and repeated," No, I want to visit Prisoner 666 please." The guard motioned two larger guards in full Prison armor, he nodded his head after telling them to take him to the prisoner, one of the men said in a deep voice," Ok follow me sir!" The man quickly ran around the counter and caught up to the men.

It was a long boring walk; he turned and noticed a very familiar face and quickly said," Hey Mojo." Mojo glanced at him and waved slightly before going back to his ranting. One of the guards asked," So Prisoner 666 huh, what made you want to see that guy?" The man smiled and said," Oh I am a journalist and I need reports from the heroes and villains about what has happened in this town."

The other guard who had been silent till then said," Journalist huh, so what have you picked up from the other ones you have seen?" The man smiled and said," Well from Mojo I was able to figure out some of how he and the girls were created, I think Ace told me about their personalities and goals, don't ask me how he knew them, and I tried the girls but they were busy so here I am."

The guard was satisfied and they waked in silence till the end, the man on his right pulled out a strange metal rod, inserting it in the slot he could here air compress as the door took a few minutes to finally open up, there were no lights on in the room, the only source of lights came from the two beaming light Jade colored eyes staring at him.

The man on his left said," alright, I think a light will turn on when you walk in, now we have to lock this door on you, so are you sure you will be fine?" The man smiled back and said," Don't worry I can handle myself, thank you for bringing me, I will knock when I am ready to leave." The two guards nodded one last time before sealing him in the room.

Turning back he faced the darkness, the two eyes still locked with his, the being asked, his voice rather high and somewhat feminine," Welllll It seems I have a visitorrrr, isn't that precioussss! So what brings you to my humble domainnnn?" There was a strange echo to his voice and the man wondered if it was the room, when he spoke he found this theory incorrect," I need to talk to you about the Powerpuff Girls?"

The beings eyes slanted as he said," Errrrr those **miserable little girlssss**, how I loathe them sooooo, what exactly do you need me to answerrrr, at the moment I am a bit tied uppppp!" The lights flickered on and he could now see HIM, his suit was scratched up and destroyed, there were still scars across his body where they wouldn't heal the wound left there, his mouth was stretched in an unnatural looking smile that went too far up, his left claw was split down the middle with the tips snapped off.

His entire body was wrapped in a metal containment system, it revealed most of his being but he was restrained to where he couldn't even turn his claw. Smiling he said," Well HIM, I need your help to destroy them, so far I have managed to escape them before getting captured but I just can't get rid of them or really hurt them."

HIM chuckled and said," Welllll it seems the new villains need a little helppppp? But I don't know what help I am to you in hereeeee, if you could get set up a time to allow me to stretch and talk to the other villiainsss, I can help you but you must do as I sayyyy, is that understooddddd?" The man nodded to HIM and said," Alright I will "convince" the Warden to let you out of the cell and into the yard, but they will probably restrain you with holy cuffs or something?"

Him shrugged and said," That doesn't matterrrrr, as long as I get out of this **chamberrrrr** the happier I will beeee, you know what you need to doooo, so best get starteddddd!" HIM shut the lights off mentally, the man turned and knocked on the door; the two guards rushed in and helped him out, closing the door quickly.

The Warden smiled at the man and said," Please sir come again as much as you like." The man nodded and continued out, the strange being known as HIM left a major headache, his voice was just to echoing in that room. A car pulled up to him and he entered it quickly, turning he met a younger woman who had long deep crimson hair, she said," Alright Hypnos how did things go with HIM?"

Hypno shrugged and said," Boy I am going to get my hands full for a little bit, I have to convince the Warden to let him into the yard or whatever the free time is called at some points during the day or night, but it will be difficult, not even my hypnotic power to persuade will instantly snag him, it will take a little influence on your part as well Viper?"

Viper sighed and rolled her eyes, she said," Can't you do anything without me?" He shook his head and said," Not unless I was a woman, this Warden will be easy, just talk to him about it, get him on my side of the deal and I will handle the rest." She sighed again but said," Alright for you Hypno fine, I just hope that Hawk doesn't find out."

A voice appeared from a strange device in the car, his accent was strange and he spoke in a rather royal fashion, he said, " Fine out about what, you seem to mistake me for the type of jealous or someone who wouldn't refrain from hitting a man for looking at his girl, I am perfetly (**he speaks like this a lot, don't think it's a mess up please**) fine with it my dear, as long as it mean nothing to you."

Hypno snickered, Hawk said," Is somethin funny here, do I amuse you Hypno?" Hypno smiled and said," I'm sorry your accent is just funny to me, not to mention how you talk, I'm surprised you're the leader of the elite villain council, but not that surprised, you are the most hidden villain and no one can find you." Hawk chuckled and said," You see my frien, I am the leader of the council because I am the most intellectual of the villain now head back to base I need to discuss with you the next of missions."

The signal buzzed out and it was now off, Hypno rubbed his head and said," Can't he just speak English, I mean that didn't even sound right to me, did you get that?" Viper shrugged and said," I just listen to the main important parts, lets head back before he gets irritated, Hon please take us home." The driver nodded his head, pushing a button, the car shifted it design and reformed to look like a jet, hitting the throttle he shot out into the sky heading to the distant City of Townsville.

Blossom stretched as she arose from her bed, it had been a tiring week for her and her sisters, each of them were now 27 and had moved from their original home, the Professor still held there parties there and they would visit from time to time, being the most educated of the three Blossom had begun working side by side with her father in the science industry.

Her normal wear consisted of a pinkish colored lab coat with a white shirt underneath, red pants with several pockets and her black shoes, her lab coat had two large pockets in order to hold different items for testing and other various things she needed or was working on, smiling she picked up her red bag and tossed it over her shoulder, making sure all power was off in the house before doing so.

Her house was located in a higher part of town, it had two floors and a basement, the basement however was her own private lab where she conducted her secret experiments much like her father had done to his home, her house was constructed so well it could survive a solar flare, and of course she didn't believe such a thing.

She flew off quickly making sure to wave to anyone who she knew saw her and were also waving back, she smiled and landed in front of the mayor's office, she knocked and waited patiently for it to open, smiling at Ms. Bellum who was still head secretary for the mayor (**surprised he is still alive? Wait till later it will be explained**).

She led Blossom over and sat her down on one of the nice red chairs in front of the mayor, after a small amount of time the other two showed up, Bubbles first and Buttercup afterwards, grumbling to herself. Putting on a fake smile she sat down and looked to her sisters and to the mayor. He smiled and said," Oh hello girls, how's it going I have just had the greatest few days, first there was Mojo Junior the clone of Mojo attacked me, then that Ace fellows son and then there was the thing with that other thing."

The three looked at him confused, Blossom said," Uh sir none of that stuff actually happened to you this week that was two weeks ago, you have been out remember?" The mayor smiled and said," Oh well of course I remember Blossom, why did you bring it up? Anyway we hear Mojo Junior is making trouble down town better hurry girls."

Blossom thanks him and the three rush out the building in a beam of light, Blossom is the first to arrive on the spot Mojo Junior was, the others quickly landing face the Monkey who rivaled Mojo in mind power but not weapon power, only today seemed a bit different. Blossom shouts," So where did that junk machine come from, find it in the trash."

M.J. smiled and said," Foolish girls, you don't even know or can accurately scale the level of trouble you have plummeted into, I Jojo shall destroy you in the name of Mojo Jojo and the brilliant maker of this weapon, the greatest mind in the world!" Blossom raced out at him, Jojo fired the weapon but she dodged it.

Jumping over her he faced her and fired again, Buttercup and Bubbles appeared near him as well, he began to fire more rapidly at them, the machine using all weaponry and fire power at its disposal, Blossom felt a sharp pain as a shard of metal cut into her leg, still flying she redirected and headed for the robot.

Jojo fired at her but she dodged the assault, her sisters also joined her in the head on strike, Jojo began to fire all weapons at them forward, the three dodged and spun around the many assaulting forces, Jojo was running thin on time and began to rapidly hit ransom buttons he had no clue what all of them do not even his dads tech was this advanced.

His rampage was ended quickly as the three girls crashed into his machine, the crunching of metal and spilling of oil told him it was time to bail, hoping out he didn't get a foot away before he was held down by all three girls, Blossom said," Hmm, that's what you get, hope you enjoy seeing your dad in prison cause that's where your headed, and one last thing, I am the smartest person In the world, remember that when you rot in prison!"

Jojo grunted and said," He will get me out easily, I'm important to his plan there is nothing you can do girls, you are out of your league, three spaces behind, down the drain, out of here, you are finished, you are of an entirely different level then him, he rises above you as we speak." A sudden flash and Jojo was snatched out of their grasp, being dropped down nearby, his jet pack shut off as he landed.

A man turned around and smiled at the girls, he said," Well girl it seems that you three have taken out one of my men, and to top that it seems you took out the machine, well metal is metal no harm done, oh I aplogi I am Hawk the most brilliant mind in the world." He bowed his head in respect and continued," I am afraid however that I am quite angered by your stunt of destroy, my machine was really quite brilliant was not?" (** he usually will twist the way he ends sentences like this, like a normal person would have said," Really quite brilliant is it not?" But he says it this way instead, sorry if it confused you at all, I want his speech to be different from the rest.**)

Bubbles and Buttercup snickered, Blossom nodded and said," I am sure you know who we are already Mr. Hawk, and I do have to give you credit for this machine it was pretty interesting, your voice and the way you speak is there a reason for it, it sounds interesting?" Hawk nodded his head and said," Ah yes there is reason for such thing as this, well a longer amount of time before this occasion I was merely trying to open the gate of mind power, I however was made to believe this is the proper speech craft of one as intellectual as myself, you Ms. Blossom seem to be interested in the aspects of science as well are not?"

Blossom nodded her head and replied," Yes I am, and why are you using your mind to wreak havoc on the town, it seems like a waste?" Hawk chuckled and said," You make me seem heartless Ms. Blossom, I simply delivered upon the less worthy of minds the aspects and glorious of mine machinery, I in no way a villain Ms. Blossom I simply allow those the money to buy these items, heroes and villains are equally allowed my machinery I do love the way you question mine reasoning though it is the reason I have taken so much interest in your intellectual field of science Ms. Blossom, would you care to discuss such things of the Cosmic devotions later this eve, I would be most honored?"

Blossom for whatever reason had no reason to refuse, his intellect and voice had drawn her in the minute she had heard him, she nodded her head and said," I would love to discuss Science and other things with you, you seem very intelligent." Hawk smiled and said," I will send you the meeting area later on, I will get your info from the town hall there I shall deliver upon you the required info needed, till our next meeting Ms. Blossom!"

In another quick release of his jetpack he was gone, Jojo had also seemed to disappear, Buttercup glared at Blossom who was still thinking about Hawk and what he was doing on his next project, Bubbles and Buttercup rush over, Buttercup shouts," Blossom what were you doing, we should have gotten Jojo while we had the chance!" Bubbles got in her way and said," Buttercup leave her alone, she is a scientist this is her life Buttercup, she is grown and has work to do!"

Buttercup snapped back and said," And she is still a Powerpuff and she had better start acting like one, because that guy was totally bad even his voice was creepy, he spoke as if we were all inferior or something!" Blossom shrugged and said," Well he was just speaking more intellectual is all, I'm sure if you were smart you would to!"

Smiling Blossom flew off before her sister could pummel her or try to, Buttercup however wasn't chasing her, she was in the same spot perfectly still, turning she began to walk away, Bubbles asked," Buttercup what are you doing where are you going?" Buttercup spun around and shouted," You heard her Bubbles, she wants me to be smart, there is only one place I can go to be it, I'm tired of every one making fun of me on my intellect, see you round."

Buttercup turned and was gone before her sister could argue, Bubbles sniffled as she watched her two sisters leave, how had they grown this much dislike for each other, if it wasn't for her, her sisters probably couldn't even be in the same room, turning she to flew off, unaware that there was still someone watching with his eyes on everything, and them playing into his hands.


	2. Chapter 2: It's complicated

Bubbles arrived at her home, upon opening the door she was greeted by her two kids, Carmel and Candy, Carmel was a five year old boy, his hair was bright orange green almost and he was usually happy, he occasionally got enraged do to his shorter temper, he was wearing a similar outfit to his sister but it was pants and a shirt that had buttons on it.

Candy was three years old, she had a bright shiny smile on her face, her hair was a dark orange and flowed around happily and freely, she was always happy and never had many reasons to be said, but her emotions showed more than her brother. Bubbles smiled and said," Hey kids I'm back from beating down Jojo, what happened at school today Carmel?"

Carmel said," Well I got to draw a picture of a butterfly, but I added this cool fire trail and a cool metal wing that cut across the air." He rose his arms in the air in joy, a blackish claw was at the end of his left arm, it was a dark red color, Bubbles smiled and said," well that's great sweetly, what did the others think?" He slumped down and said," They were too busy looking at my claw again, they called me a freak and threw things at me, I almost lost it again as well."

Bubbles frowned and said," well don't worry about what they say I am sure they will get used to it, I'm proud you didn't do anything, hey if you're up to it, we can go meet your cousins?" Carmel smiled and nodded his head, Bubbles picked up Candy as she led Carmel to her sisters, Blossom didn't actually have any kids but Buttercup ended up marrying Mitch who she had been best friends with, he asked her a few years back.

Knocking on the door, it was opened within a few minutes; Mitch smiled and said," Well if it isn't Bubbles and her kids, what brings you today, need to talk to Buttercup?" Bubbles smiled and said," No just letting the kids meet up again, Carmel was harassed again, and I think he needs some time to have some fun or something." Mitch allowed them in and sat down in his chair.

Bubbles walked into another room with Mitch, following him they entered a room down the hall, buttercup was punching at the time and nearly knocked the bag off of its chain, she turned and snatched up her jacket after putting her gloves up, she said," I don't have much time Bubbles, I am going pretty soon, need to talk to some people, what do you need."

Bubbles smiled and said," I just wanted to talk is all, I know Blossom can be a pain sometimes, but I really want you to try and be nicer to her, I am going to talk to her, so don't feel like I'm only getting you, she is going to hear the same thing, I just want us to act like sisters more?" Buttercup slouched down and said," I don't know Bubbles, she can be a major pain I my side."

Bubbles quickly counted," but she is still your sister, she knows she is a bossy person but you need to remember you can be pretty mean and angry, how about we all lighten up and go out tomorrow as sisters and shop or something?" Buttercup smiled and said," well I guess I can do that, just don't forget to tell Blossom ahead, or she might have something planned."

Bubbles nodded and said," Well you know I will, so do you think we should go to the Mall or how about-" She was cut off form a loud shriek form the other room, the three quickly ran out and entered the living room, Buttercup's daughter, Shade was held against the wall by caramel, his claw tightly gripped her neck, he hissed angrily, his voice becoming much deeper than expected," TAKE IT BACK NOW, NEVER CALL ME A DEMONIC FREAK AGAIN, GOT IT!" She gritted her teeth as she tried to nod.

He ripped his claw free from the wall, there was a thin red line on her neck were his grip must have been tighter, he noticed that his mom and the adults were looking at him horrified, his eyes darted around, only till then did he see what happened, a large portion of the living room was destroyed, the table, couch, TV, and even the rug and part of the walls were destroyed.

His eyes darted back to his cousin, he could see the red line of blood on her neck he had made, before they could say anything he smashed through the window and took off, buttercup rushed to her daughter, she said," alright Mitch come here I need you to watch her, the damage will heal easily since she is part Powerpuff, just get her some rest ok, I need to get going, good luck."

Kissing him slightly she flew off into the sky, her trail soon disappearing from sight, Bubbles rushed out the door and scouted for her son, she could see no sign of him, taking off she began to search the entire city for him, even on her third round of the city she still didn't see anything that even looked like him, she soon landed and held her face as tears poured out of her eyes.

She continued until she heard a familiar voice," Don't cry Bubblesssss it hurts me so muchhh to see you that wayyyyy, you know where he issssss, go to the old treeeeeee, you know he loves it thereeeeee….." the voice died as quickly as she heard it but not caring who or what it was she took off to the tree on top of the hill a bit distant away, after a short distant she landed down, she called out," Caramel are you here?"

There was no response and she turned to leave, she heard a slight groan and turned and looked up, Caramel was sitting in the tree, he had his legs hanging over looking down at her, he said," I am a monster, aren't I?" Bubbles shook her head and said," No you're not, just come down, it was an accident they happen, please we need to get going."

Caramel sighed, he was not finished but he knew it would only make his mom cry to keep arguing, placing a fake smile, he learned the trick from Buttercup, he said," Ok mom, let's go." Hopping down he was grabbed by his mom and they flew off, arriving at Buttercup's they picked up Candy who was waiting patiently for their return.

Blossom finally tied her hair back, she thought it would be best to look good enough for her night ahead, smiling into the mirror she finally heard the door bell, hopping down the stairs she opened the door, Hawk bowed his head, smiling she walked out with him and was surprised to see a limo outside, smiling Hawk said," Hmm by your face you have been shocked by my choice of travel, do you wish for a different ride I could perhaps order a new ride if you desire that Ms. Blossom?"

She smiled at his kind act and said," No it's fine, just didn't expect it is all, it is fine really, and we should probably get going." Hawk nodded his head in response and opened the side door for her, she entered the car as he walked around and opened his door, slowly getting in he said," Alright Hon you may direct the vehicle over to our approved destination shall you?" Hon nodded his head and the vehicle lurched forward, slowly exiting the area, turning Hawk said," So Ms. Blossom, I take it you are highly skilled in the science of cosmos and are quite the intellectual being, I am sorry for Jojo's actions upon earliers time, after his father was imprisoned a few weeks prior he has been struggling with this fact, taking my machine was only necessary to him because he seemed it worthy to help his father in ways of which when I took him in could not, I hope you think lesser when punishment to him, he is a good being only with a dark history."

Blossom smiled and said," Don't worry I doubt even someone with Mojo in him could be as bad as him, we never would have put full blame on him, he would have only gotten a few months probably, so where are we going to eat?" Hawk smiled and said," Well I was thinking we could enjoy the night a little, being scientists I'm guessing neither of us get a lot of fun, would you care for such an activity or did you have a place you had desired it is all up to you, I have requested your time?"

Blossom blushed a little, no one asked her anything about her or what she ever wanted, she said," well I do love to watch the stars and I love to dance, but I have not been dancing for some time now…." Hawk nodded his head in the mirror to his driver, the car turned a few times before stopping outside a large club.

A short man was outside, he opened the door for them and the two entered, the club was dimly lit, there was a disco ball overhead, a brilliant assortment of color panel floors, smiling she looked around at the interesting club, Hawk smiled and said," Let me talk to the manager of the club, why don't you join me Ms. Blossom?"

Blossom nodded her head and followed him around the club, after a few minutes they stopped in front of a tall door, a small man was standing nearby, looking up he asked," may I help you?" His tone was aggressive, Hawk looked down and said," I believe your boss is in, is not?" The short man's eyes opened more as he nodded his head, he said," Of course Mr. Hawk, I'll be right back with him."

The man entered the door and it shut behind him quickly, Blossom asked," The man seemed to know your voice, why was he so scared?" Hawk smirked and said," Well I'm just a scary person to those who know me a little too well Ms. Blossom, every scientist has their secrets, and I am definitely not an exception."

She was going to respond but the short man returning brought her attention to the door, after another second a tall man appeared from behind it, smiling down a bit he said, " Well well well, if it ain't Mr. Hawk and the little Powerpuff Girl, what brings you to the Boogey's Lair?" The Boogey Man smiled and held his hands behind him, Mr. Hawk said," Mr. Boogey I just came to thank you for this club, Ms. Blossom here is a fan of dance and I for one am glad of reasons behind my own curious desires of the dance, Mr. Boogey good day."

The Boogey Man smiled and said," Anything for you Mr. Hawk, you saved me from that horrible little accident a few years back and it brought the business booming!" He waved goodbye as he reentered his room, blossom said," So you know the boogey Man too, do you just happen to have a connection with all the villains?" Hawk smirked a little and said," Don't worry I saved his life a time back and he still thanks me, this is how I say re payment, care to dance Ms. Blossom?"

She didn't realize that throughout there talk he had led her to the middle, smiling she took his outstretched hand, the music was slower than most so it was good for a catch up for her, after a few minutes however it was clear she still remembered her old moves, she was smiling the entire time as she spun around and swung with his movement.

Mr. Hawk however was extraordinarily good at dancing, he was able to keep up with Blossom, leading her into different dance styles, after some point during their dance, the crowd of people had become less frolic and were now focusing on the two dancing like they had done it there whole life, Blossom felt her weight go free as she was lifted into the air, released and came back down.

She felt his hands as he swung her around once, spun her back onto her feet, pulled her back after throwing her out into the distance and was pulled down as the dance was finally finished, he smiled down at her as she did the same, there were claps and hollers all around as he brang her to her feet, both bowed to the audience who had been witnessing them, somehow she had not seen the cane he was now holding, even though he had it the whole time so it was strange she never noticed.

After walking out of the center she asked," You were pretty good out there, how did you learn to dance like that?" Mr. Hawk replied," Well It was more of a trait then an actual skill I have always been good on my feet so dancing comes naturally to one as myself, enough of me though you certainly are a crafty devil, it seems you can move just as quickly as me if not faster, how did such a flower learn such divine abilities?"

Again, Blossom could feel heat rise to her face as she replied," Well I wouldn't call it that good, but I always took the time to dance whenever I could as a child, lately I haven't been able to, so thanks for taking me Mr. Hawk." He said," Please call me Vandrake." Blossom smiled and said," Well thank you Vandrake, I would love to do this again some time, I need to head out though, I need to make sure my sisters are safe, see you around."

Blossom waved her hand as she flew away, Mr. Hawk waved until she was gone, he dropped his cane, as it clattered against the ground he thought to himself as he grabbed his head," _What is wrong with me, what did I tell this woman my name for have I really developed more of feeling for such a being, hmm it is not surprise really when come to think of the stances that have happened, I need to ponder on this_."

"Let her go through it is fine, she will be just fine she can handle herself for crying out loud!" a guard continued to yell at the others as they continued to block his path until finally they reached the prison yard, Buttercup cracked her knuckles as she walked through, most of the villains backed away as she walked past them, all of them fully aware of who she was.

Glancing at them she merely smiled darkly at them, making most of them cower away, finally she stopped and took her seat across the person she came to see, she said," Well been quite a few weeks, your son has been quite active and destructive he is more like his father isn't he Mojo?" Mojo continued his usual not caring look at her.

He said," Buttercup what is it that you want with me, Mojo Jojo, you are the ones who imprisoned me, locked me away, kept me in the same spot, and or halted me from doing anything of evil and kept me in prison?" Buttercup sighed and said," I need you to teach me how to be smarter?" Mojo actually stopped his evil glaring, his eye twitched before he said," did you just ask me, Mojo Jojo for help, is there a missile lodged, the wall cracked, missing connections, or just brain damaged, why would you even suggest such a thing!?"

Mojo shouted more out of surprise than anything else, he had never heard her ask anyone for anything so it was just shocking she asked him for this, grinding her fist she said," I need to prove to Blossom that I am smart, she always crosses about how dumb I am and my low intelligence, I need to be smarter could you please help me?"

Mojo clutched the ends of his shirt, he really despised her but it was probably killing her to come to him, he smiled and said," Well I might be able to help if you could do something for me of course, I want to see my son every once in a while, could you bring him here somehow not to prison itself but to visit, it is terrible not knowing how he is doing without me."

Buttercup nodded her head and said," So you will help me learn then?" Mojo nodded his head and said grumpily," Very well I shall help you Buttercup." "Ahhhhh how sweettttt the little monkeyyyyy is going to help Buttercuppppp learn something, it is so Precioussssssss!" The villains and Buttercup all look to the dark corridor, two heavily armored guards with the most proficient armor walked into the room, each holding two heavy and large chains.

Two green eyes appeared through the darkness, HIM appeared out of it, his claws were strapped in a strange binding but he was what everyone was looking at, laughing to himself he said," Whyyyy everyone so scared its meeeeee your friend HIMmmmm!" His grin made even the people who hadn't fled when Buttercup walked in, back away in terror.

One of the guards said," Alright everyone, the Warden has said that as of now HIM is allowed free time from his cell, I truly am sorry about this….." The guard walked behind HIM and all of the bindings around him fell off, He snapped one of his claws as he gazed at everyone, he said," Nowwwww why are you alllllll still so afraid of meeeeee I just wanted to chat toooo my old friends you're going to upset meeeeee….."

HIM fake whimpered as he looked around, he chuckled with a dark tone and said," Sooooo it seems Buttercup is hereeeee, Guards would you mind putting the cuffs on meeeeee?" the second one said," Why is that?" HIM hissed angrily as energy literally destroyed the ground around him, he shouted in his dark voice," **BECAUSE I AM GOING TO RIP HER TO SHREDSSSSSSSS**!"

HIM lunged out the fifty feet to try and hit her, Buttercup dodged him, Mojo ducked barely in time, HIM slammed against the table behind him and spun around again, he glared at her and lunged again, Buttercup rushed forward and struck him in the face, a sickening sound echoed as he was sent flying back and crashed through a cell nearby, inside was pitch darkness.

A few of the villains looked in, the guards trying to rush over, the green eyes beamed out of the darkness once again, a low stomp was heard from within, his figure slowly emerged from within, his body was much larger than before however, he had deep crimson red horns jagging from his head, black fire burned around him as he approached Buttercup.

His dark energy continued to spike, one of the guards rushed out before he went farther, tossing a strange needle it entered his arm and the liquid inside quickly entered, HIM fell to the ground as his figure began to morph back to normal, the two guards quickly raced over and picked him up, the first one said," Man he sure is smart huh?"

Buttercup turned to him and shouted," What do you mean he is smart he tried to kill me, if it hadn't been for that needle he would have!" The second guard said," Yah but he gave us the dart, we don't even know how he got it but he just smiled and said, at some point if he spotted any of the girls he would go on a rampage and try to kill them, he told us to use this vile if he did, technically if it hadn't been for him, he would have killed everything in this prison, I'm guessing even in lock down he gathers energy."

Buttercup rolled her eyes and said," Please, he just didn't want to lose to me again like he did when we were little, HIM has always been a pathetic loser and a poor villain, and he couldn't even defeat us once!" HIM's eyes sprung open, he slammed the two guards aside as he glared at Buttercup, he said," IIIII hope you and your sistersssssss lived there lives because prettyyyyyy soon you will dieeeeee, I have grown much more powerfullllll in captivity hereeeee, you may think you and your idioticcccc ways are enough to stop meeeeee, but not even Mojo can help your stupidityyyyyy I hope you enjoy dying with what intellegenceeeeee you could muster from that inadequate brain of yourssssss!"

HIM slammed his claw into her chest and knocked all the wind out of her as she was sent soaring back and smashed against a metal gate, she hit the ground hard as she had to regain all of her strength to just stand up, HIM walked up to her and smiled into her face as she struggled to regain breath, he said," Howwwww is that for powerrrrrr, you thought you were so strongggggg now who is lying down Buttercuppppp?"

HIM slashed across her face one last time before turning to the guards he said," IIII have had enoughhhhhh of this for todayyyyyy, please escort me back to my storageeeee!" The guards reattached his chains and bindings and led him away, Buttercup slowly rose again, she thought," sheesh what crappy guards those two are!"

Him smiled at the two guards as they led him, he said," welllll that went better then expectedddddd, she didn't even suspect a thinggggg, I wonder how long beforeeee notices her necklace missingggggg, what a dazzling little jewelllll, too bad it has to be detroyedddd for the plannnnn." The guards removed their helmets, Hypno smiled towards Viper and said," Looks like that was easy, now then let's get you to storage, need them to think everything is going as planned." They laughed for a couple more minutes before the three left.


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch Guest

Mojo sat with three other villains along with Buttercup, Mojo turned and said," Ace I don't need to tell you how we all feel about the Warden's sudden decision do I?" Ace shook his head and replied," Nah Mojo we all know too well that if HIM his out that this means trouble, there is definitely more going on then we know, damn it all why do we always have to be kept in the dark, do you know who could have contacted him?"

Mojo shook his head and said," I'm not sure, but yesterday I did happen to see Hypnos come through here and we all know what that means…." Fuzzy rose and eyebrow and asked," Wha does dat mean?" Ace turned and said," It means Mr. Hawk is involved somehow, he has connections with every villain in the city, the only villains he lacks partners with is me, Mojo, HIM, and you Fuzzy, I think there are others but they will turn ventually."

Buttercup snarled and said," So Mr. Hawk his a bad guy after all, I knew it when I first laid my eyes on that freak!" Mojo and Ace both looked at her stunned, Ace asked," You saw Mr. Hawk?" His voice was shaky for some reason, Buttercup nodded, Mojo sensing her confusion said," Allow me to fill you in Ms. Buttercup, you see No villain has ever actually seen what Mr. Hawk looks like, he is secretive and is always in the sidelines."

Buttercup snickered and said," Asking Blossom out sure doesn't seem the act of a secret man dos it?" Ace tumbled back in surprise, Mojo who had been drinking at the time, spit out the water and startled asked," WHAT he asked out Blossom?!" Buttercup looked at the two and responded," Um… yah kind of he asked her to discuss science or something, they were heading out a few hours ago, why does that matter?"

Mojo slammed his fist down and said," Bring your sister here when you have the chance, we have to discuss the events that occurred during their meeting, time together, get together, or otherwise their little date event so we can know more on this man, not even his most loyal followers know much about him, Hypnos even told me he had never even seen him."

Buttercup stood from her chair and stretched she said," Well since HIM was delivered back to his cell, I guess it's only fair I go and pay him a visit for hitting me in the stomach and making me spit up blood!" Buttercup smiled wickedly as she cracked her knuckles, she exited the room and waited for a moment, tapping her foot impatiently she said," Well aren't you coming!?"

The three glance as her as if she is crazy, she sighs and says," I will get you guys out of jail so we can talk to Blossom, I have full power over this facility since I am a Powerpuff Girl, come one!" Mojo, Ace, and Fuzzy didn't even have to wait before they exited with her, each snickering as they exited. Buttercup lead them all the way to the end of the prison and finally found HIM's cell.

His room was made of solid titanium which was two feet thick, it had a steel door that was suctioned into place and could withstand a blast from a missile or even a bomb, there were no windows to look into it. Buttercup pulled a metal rod from her back, inserting it the air compressed and the door swung open, the four entered two standing back in case it got bad.

Two green eyes merely gazed at them as they entered; Buttercup cracked her knuckles and said," Well HIM now who is a weak pathetic loser, it looks like I get to have fun with you this time!" The lights flashed on and HIM smiled as he said," Welllll Buttercup didn't expecttttt to see you here what brings youuuuuuu?"

Buttercup snarled and said," You know damn well, punching me in the gut was the wrong move HIM your about to pay for that!" Buttercup rushed out and threw her fist against his skull, her hand however didn't make it as his claw broke free of its container which was improperly locked and snatched it, putting immense pressure on her arm he forced her to the ground, blood dripped from her sliced wrist.

Mojo and Ace raced out and struck HIM back, HIM slid back with the restrainer system and his arm was flung into the lock, finally trapped where it was supposed to be, smiling HIM said," Sooooo was that all you wanteddddd?" Buttercup wiped the blood from her hand as she asked," Who told the Warden to allow you access to the yard?"

HIM smiled and said," Ohhh that would be the grand workssss of the brilliant Mr. Hawkkkk, I have offered them myyyyy services for the two villains neededddd my help to stop the heroessss, Mr. Hawk merely points them in the directionnnnn, he is sort of a business man you seeeee, he doesn't really have a sideeee in the battle, so is that alllllll, because I must be goinggggg to bed soon, my fight tennnn years ago left me tired, I haven't hadddd a good night's sleep for some timeee."

Buttercup spun around, the others left ahead of her before she finally started walking, HIM said," Anddddd do please give my regardssss to your sisters, bye Buttercuppppp!" The lights shut off at the end of his sentence, the room being developed by darkness once again, Buttercup shut the large door and sealed it, turning she said," Alright, Mojo, Ace and Fuzzy you three will assist me for the time being, something is happening and you three seem to be out of the equation, which means it will affect you."

Mojo sighed but nodded his head, Ace smiled and said," Sure no probs, along as I am out of dis joint I could care less who's side I be on." Fuzzy merely shook his head in response. Buttercup brought them around the building until they reached the front again, guards appeared but she quickly shooed them off and told them they were needed by the mayor, it was going to be hectic when her sisters found out.

Blossom spun around as she continued to relieve the experience she had the night before, it was so strange to think she would ever have so much fun, her life as a scientist has kept her from that, but the one night she spent with Mr. Hawk brought all of her old feelings back to her, smiling she continued to brush her hair.

Her phone rang and she quickly flipped it open, smiling she said," Oh hello Mr. Hawk, did you have a reason for calling me, or did you want to just talk?" Mr. Hawk said," Please I told you I will be allowing you to address me as Vandrake now, I merely wanted to say sorry for my rude leaving upon yesterday's actions and wish to ask forgiveness."

Blossom asked," Forgive for what, I was the one who left after all?" Mr. Hawk replied," I help not to understand that my cause of the dance may have had an effect on your figure, such as upsetting you in some way, have not?" Blossom said," No not at all, I was merely late and needed to check up on my sisters was all, I was not upset at all, it was really fun Mr. H- I mean Vandrake."

Mr. Hawk asked," well Ms. Blossom, If you shall permit I wonder if maybe we shall try again soon no?" Blossom smiled," Sure, I believe I am open for lunch if that's acceptable, that or maybe this week end?" Mr. Hawk was silent for a moment before he replied," Hmm, yes noon is an adequate time to meet up Ms. Blossom, I shall send Hon over to yours home in three hours, till meet Ms. Blossom, good bye." Blossom hung the phone after saying goodbye as well.

Smiling in the mirror again she began to wash off any makeup she thought was too much until she was finally complete, she entered her lab and began to experiment taking apart machines and rewiring to see how it effects the flow of energy and to what, even though she had done it countless times it was still fun to do.

A sudden knock on the door brought her back, looking at the time she was surprised time had gone by quicker than expected, smiling she entered the living room and crossed over to open it, smiling she met the happy face of Mr. Hon, he said," Ms. Utonium, Mr. Hawk has requested your presence at his mansion home, please follow me."

His smile was warm and inviting and she happily complied entering the back seat of the limo, this one however actually had a hawk insignia on it, sitting down she strapped herself in and waited patiently to arrive, looking at her surroundings she was surprised she was heading directly for the outer mountain region where there was actually the cities name carved into it.

A large boulder retracted and slid into a hidden slot as Hon pressed the red button on his control system, smiling into the mirror he states, Mr. Hawk has him mansion built within this large mountain as a way of hiding from assault of anyone who would wish ill against him Ms. Utonium." Blossom asked," Why would they want that?"

Hon shrugged and replied," Some people don't like a person who helps heroes and villains alike they think it is kind of like cheating, but when you think about it, it is fair for everyone, because he is not cheating one side to help the other he is equally helping, but some people Ms. Utonium are afraid of power and want more then there opponent therefore an equal world for them is one where no one is equal to them….. We have arrived Ms. Utonium, please enjoy your stay."

Hon exited the vehicle and opened the door for Blossom, smiling she took his hand as he helped her out. She was surprised to see a field of flowers around the mansion that was lit from crystals, following the path she was led up to the gate, Hon pressed the button and said," Mr. Hawk Ms. Utonium here to see you like you asked?"

Mr. Hawk replied," well come on in, the both of you, the mountain gets cold at this time of day." The gates opened and Hon walked with Blossom to the door, Mr. Hawk was waiting patiently as they arrived, smiling he said," Well greetings Ms. Blossom, Hon good you have assisted me fine for all these years, please except this as gratitude." Mr. Hawk handed a strange coin over to Hon, Hon noticed and said," Mr. Hawk are you sure you want me to have this?" Mr. Hawk nodded and said," You have always been my friend Hon, always stayed by my side you are the closest thing to family I have and this is to prove it please except and take the day off you have earned."

Hon walked away, a large grin on his face, Blossom smiled and said," Well sure seems you made him happy?" Mr. Hawk smiled and said," well I meant every word Mr. Blossom, you see Hon has traveled with me since I was young in age he was always there for me, come Ms. Blossom I have arranged a wondrous meal for mid-day purposes."

Blossom followed him through the mansion, it had marble flooring with three different types of marble, there was a rich dark red, a humid blue, and a sparkling yellow, noticing her he said," Yes the Marble is quite extraordinary isn't it, I made sure it was all the prime colors, they are my favorite after all, Red of course being my top favorite, this marble happens to be in most rooms Ms. Blossom, what of you what color have you deed favorite?"

Blossom smiled and said," I was hoping it was obvious, Red of course It has always been my favorite It has always been that way, why is it your favorite?" Mr. Hawk smiled a little and said," Mine mothers eyes were a deep red color, like a cherry almost, I chose it because she was the one who showed me kindness when I was just a young kid, she risked her life to save mine and her dying eyes were the final thing I could see when I finally backed out Ms. Blossom, this is why it is mine favorite color."

Blossom reached up to her chest, she hadn't even realized he had such a traumatizing experience as a kid none the less, smiling she said," Well I'm glad you're safe, if you had died would still be stuck in a boring old lab now, so thank you for the invite." Mr. Hawk smiled and said," Next meet it shall be you who picks the place of greetings, it is only fair in such that I have had mine turn so you shall be granted one in turn."

The two finally made it to the dining table and she was surprised to see that Jojo was there, he looked just as surprised because he dropped the fork he was holding, jumping up he shouted," What is she doing here, I thought this was a secret home for me to hide at while my father-" Mr. Hawk silenced him quickly and said," this is my home young monkey, it shall not be treated as a playground, you two will just have to coop with each other's existence while we are enjoying out meal, now Ms. Blossom please take your seat?"

Blossom sat at a father end so she didn't have to sit near Jojo, who seemed to be even madder that she did that, Mr. Hawk clapped his hands and said," Mary could you please bring lunch, the guest are all here?" A pudgy lady walked in holding a trey of food, she had a smile across her face as she said happily," Here you are Mr. Hawk, the special lunch you asked us to prepare, will that be all?"

Mr. Hawk nodded and smiled back, as she left he turned back to them and said," Now then, I have ordered my cooks to make us a traditional lunch, something that most people will be used to or have known only from special occasions, I believe I asked for a thanksgiving day traditional lunch." Opening the metal lid off the trey, it revealed the golden brown turkey underneath, next to it were various bowls of food, sliding it to the middle, he picked up his knife, slowly he carved away the turnkey until it was all off the bone and passed out the food.

Jojo was eating more like a pig then a monkey, he seemed to scarf down everything on his plate, however Blossom found it funnier than she did repulsive because of how childish he acted, and technically he was a child, chuckling Mr. Hawk said," Jojo do you really have to eat like a barbarian if word got out would that ruin your reputation or would it make it funnier?"

Jojo laughed a bit and said," Please this will not ruin me, I am Jojo, so nothing can discourage me!" Blossom smiled and asked," Jojo why do you fight as a villain, it looks like you have much more potential than that?" Jojo surprised by her question placed his food down, thinking for a minute he said," Well dad never really gave me a choice, and I was born or created to be evil, so why wouldn't I?"

Blossom shrugged and said," I don't know, I mean it seems you do everything to prove yourself to your father, but he should still be proud of you no matter what, like how Vandrake takes care of you, he doesn't care if your villain or not, and you shouldn't either because your father shouldn't care." Jojo smiled and said," Well I guess I will have to talk to him about it, maybe he will understand… Wait did you just say Vandrake?"

Blossom nodded her head, Jojo smiled and turned his head to Mr. Hawk, he said," Wow… You actually told-"Mr. Hawk said," Jojo I think your father broke out of jail again, one of my subordinates just confirmed it was him." Jojo jumped up and took off, Blossom hopped up, Mr. Hawk asked," Where are you going Ms. Blossom?"

Blossom responded," Well I have to stop M-"He interrupted and said," He didn't get out as far as I know, I used that as an excuse so I could talk to you more." Blossom smirked and said," What a bad move, so what did you want to talk about?" Mr. Hawk looked around and said," Listen, besides me, Jojo, and you, I have never told anyone my name, it is special to me, because no one can identify me that way, but my name is easier to track, I will have to ask you not to use it as a reference to anyone, can you please not do such thing as tell?"

Blossom nodded and said," And if I do I will tell you a secret only me, Bubbles, and Buttercup know….. I was tempted my HIM only once in my life and I took his offer, I have regretted it ever since…." Mr. Hawk raided and eyebrow and asked," I doubt you will tell someone as myself but what was it he offered?"

Blossom sighed heavily and said," He offered me intelligence and a way to learn about him, without thinking I took his deal, not knowing the consequences of what I had done…. I signed a deal with him that stated that I was allowing him full access to Bubbles whenever he needed her, I willingly gave him my sister without realizing it, and from it little Caramel was born…."

Blossom pulled out pictures of her sisters kids, finally pointing to Caramel, Mr. Hawk tilted his head, he asked," Why did he choose the blond one and not you yourself since you signed it?" Blossoms smiled and said," if you don't know what HIM's evil is, I will tell you, HIM is mind power he conflicts with your emotions and your mental state, HIM used me to get to my sister and by doing so he hurt all of us at once, if it had been just me I would have known the reason for it and have told them that it was no big deal for what he offered, but HIM knew that to get to all of us he had to get Bubbles and the devious bastard got us good, not to long after that was when we all out attacked him shattered his claw and sealed him in that room in prison."

Mr. Hawk was silent even as she finished, he never knew the true evil of HIM until then and was really thinking of reconsidering friendships, was it he who was making the wrong choice, was teaming up with good the right choice, of course Hon had always been for good and then he turned him to evil, but then what would he do, he still had much to think over.

Blossom noticed the look on his face and said," Hey don't worry about HIM he is locked in prison forever, he is all alone in that little cell, maybe it will drive him insane maybe it won't who can tell, Vandrake is there something else wrong?" Mr. Hawk smiled and said," No for once I think I am realizing things for the first time Ms. Blossom, I enjoyed this occasion with you, till next our meetings I have to think over something and have a meeting with Boogey in a little while, you can stay if you like but I doubt it, I will see you soon."

Mr. Hawk grabbed her hand and gently kissed it as he nodded and left the room, moments later Hon approached her, smiling he said," I want to thank you Blossom." As he led her through the halls she asked," For what?" Hon turned and said," Mr. Hawk has not been happy for some time, when you were here I felt the same old Vandrake I used to know, I want to thank you with all the level of my soul, please bring him back Blossom, he has been gone for so long, only till now has he even shown himself." Without another thought Blossom nodded her head, she would help bring him back, from what she would just have to wait and see.


End file.
